The Big Three
by pronetobadjuju
Summary: After the battle with Pitch, things settled down quickly. But now a new problem arises one that requires help that the Guardians didn't even know existed. Well all except Jack. But when this help goes missing a rescue mission goes sideways and leads to Jack being the only one able to save the day. Will he be able to do it, or will this new darkness fool him? Rated T for safety, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I have this one already all written. So it will go by quickly, hopefully. Anyways, this story I have been trying for a while to design I guess is the word. Anyways, its been in the works and I keep getting bored in class so I wrote it. I have the first seven chapters already written so all I have to do is transfer it to the computer. I hope you all enjoy this story. And my title probably sucks so if any of you come up with a better idea for one, please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated. Well, other than that I guess enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Rise of the Guardians, just the story and characters I created.**

* * *

 _About 2 Months After Events of Movie_

Jack happily hummed as he walked through the halls of the workshop. He had just returned from visiting the only friend he'd had in the 300 years prior to his becoming a Guardian. It was great to see his old friend after being cooped up at the pole for 2 months. North had finally let him leave after he decreed all Guardian paperwork and orientation completed. And the second he had told Jack he could leave, Jack was out of the window and off to Burgess woods to tell what had happened. When he arrived there, Rosi had happily shrunk him down so he was her size and he regaled her of his tale.

Now that he was back from his adventure he was much more accepting of his imprisonment. Though once he arrived at the Guardians meeting room, it seemed as though that imprisonment would soon end. When he entered the room the Guardians all turned to look at him, a sullen expression cast on all their faces. "Jack, the short lived break from danger is over. The balance has been broken, the Keeper is gone, and we only have suspicions as to who is responsible." North said in a very serious tone. "All we know is that the Keeper was taken half an hour ago, leaving us this." He finished raising a giant dew drop. It suddenly played back a recording of a fairy screaming, "Danger, code 17, I repeat code 17, hel-" before cutting off.

Jacks breath hitched, it was Rosi in the video. He had just left her when the attack had happened, he could've saved her had he stayed. "She never told me she was the Keeper." He mumbled, causing al eyes to turn to him.

"What are you talking about, Jack." Tooth asked, "How do you know the keeper?"

"That's not her name!" Jack stated angrily. "Her name is Rosilindis and she's the only one who ever paid me any attention for 300 years!" Jack continued. At the others confused expressions he sighed and dove into the explanation. "When I first became a spirit, I had people walking through me and it freaked me out. So, I flew away, but I lost control and fell. Almost right on top of her house..."

 _Jacks Story_

When I opened my eyes my head was about 2 inches away from a teapot that was fashioned into a tiny house. I was about stand, but before I knew what was happening, I was being shrunk. When I finally managed to stand, the teapot was bigger than me. I heard shifting behind me and when I turned around I saw a fairy. She was pissed. She began to scream angrily about how I had almost crushed her and ruined everything. Apparently, I had a very confused look because she stopped yelling and asked me how long I had been a spirit.

"Barely and hour." I responded.

"Oh" she said, taken aback, "You probably have many questions then?" At my nod she continued. "Come in for some tea, I'll explain everything I can." she said before walking over to the teapot and opening the door. I followed with little thought, I mean apparently I was already dead, what more could happen? Entering the teapot it was revealed to be actually quite large, 2 levels, bookshelves lining the wall and doors separating them about every fifteen feet. A cozy living set up in the center with a kitchen lying to the right of the door. Bugs flew and crawled around, an order to their movements, and plants sprouted through cracks in the porcelain.

The fairy turned to me, "Welcome to my sanctuary. I'm Rosilindis. And you are?" She asked with an outstretched arm.

"Jack. Jack Frost." I responded, taking her offered hand and shaking it.

Realization dawned on her face at my name. "Well, Frosty, you are now dead, but alive." She quickly went into an explanation of who Manny was, why I was here, what my job was and everything else she thought I needed to know.

 _Back to Reality_

"And since then we've been best friends." Jack concluded. "I actually just came from seeing her." Jack said sadly.

"Oh Jack." Tooth said sympathetically, "Even if you had stayed longer, you couldn't have saved her. You know the Keeper is one of the most powerful spirit, whoever took her had to be even more powerful than that." She concluded, "And only one person can get that much power."

"I fear Pitch's little show might have just been a distraction." North said darkly. All the older Guardians shared a knowing look, Jack just looked at them as if they were all crazy.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Jack asked frantically.

"In time kid." Bunny responded, standing and hopping over to the Frost spirit. "But first we need to find a way to get the Keeper-" At Jack's face bunny cleared his throat, and corrected himself, "I mean get Rosilindis back."

* * *

 **And there it is. I know it might not be my work, but I promise the other chapters are better. I do hope you enjoyed this so far. Any and all comments are greatly appreciated. And as bribery to get reviews, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get, lets say 5 reviews. Think you can manage that? Great. Until next time, my friends.**

 **-Badjuju out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I hate most of this story all written out but I lost the notebook it was all written in. But I found it! So now I can fulfil my promise and give you regular updates. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

 _Rosi's house right after Jack left_

Rosi smiled as Jack flew off to the workshop. He had spent the better part of the day talking excitedly about his new position as the Guardian of Fun. He was even more excited about Jamie Bennett, his first believer. She shook her head at the boys reaction a she slowly walked back to her home. When she stepped through the threshold though, she stopped dead in her tracks. A crashing noise was coming from the one room that had the door bolted shut.

She cautiously walked over to the door, but jumped back at another crash coming from behind the door. That's when she jumped into action. She threw the door open and what she was met with cause her wings to flare dangerously. Four or five men were destroying the balance scale in the middle of the room. Half were jumping on the evil side while the rest were hacking at the base with hatchets.

"Stop!" She screamed, flying towards the men jumping on it. Before she could get very far though, something grabbed her wings, jolting her back. She grunted as she was thrown to the ground. She saw the alert orb a few feet away from her. "Activate!" She yelled, the orb lighting up and turning to her. "Help! Code 17! Danger code 17, I repeat code 17, hel-!" She frantically shouted before the being looming over her kicked her in the face to make her be quiet.

The kick caused her vision to start to fade. Before her eyes closed though she was able to utter one word, "Go!" her eye lids fell but she had enough sense to feel herself growing. Her wings contracting and molding into a tattoo on her skin, her body shifting and growing. But the strain of that was too much and she fell limply. The last thing she heard was the laughter of her captors before she fully blacked out.

* * *

Rosi awoke with a dull ache in her head. Upon trying and failing to bring her hand up to her head she discovered she was chained to the wall. Her hands above her head creating a halo like effect with her arms. She grunted at the discomfort forming in her back. She tried to stretch out her wings before a panic set in at the dawning that they were gone, she was completely powerless. She then let her eyes adjust to the darkness and observed her surroundings.

She was stuck in a cage, her arms chained to the walls, her feet to the floor. She was hung high above a river, though it was underground. She knew exactly where she was. Narcissa's lair. Panic set in at this realization.

Laughter filled the cave and Rosi shrunk away from the rising shadows. The laughter ended with an amused sigh as a figure took shape, floating in front of the cage. A women dressed in a black shredded gown, a long red cloak flowing from her shoulders. Long black as night tresses flowed down to the woman's hips. Ghost white skin that rivaled that of snow was almost glowing in the dark cavern. Ruby red eyes sat perfectly even on a clean face, the red as blood lips pulled up into a sneer. "Rosilindis." A sickeningly sweet voice spoke darkly. "How pathetic you've gotten." she said snidely.

Rosi took a fortifying breath, her exhale visible due to the drop in temperature. "Well, Narcissa it's just a lack of practice I suppose." She said defiantly, "seeing as how you've been under ground where you belong for over 700 years."

The smirk fell off Narcissa's face and was replaced with a glare. She moved quickly rattling the cage, causing the metal cuffs to dig painfully into Rosi's wrists with the shudder. "You need to learn your place, you insolent brat."

Rosi dared to test her limits and spoke once again with that defiant tone, "My place is and always will be above you, you traitorous hag!" She shouted. "and the Guardians will come to stop you."

The smile returned to Narcissa's face as she faded back into the shadows. Her laughter echoed again as a dark sinister voice, "I'm counting on it." Before all sound disappeared and Rosi was left in utter darkness again.

* * *

 **Okay, so that was it. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until next time my lovelies.**

 **-Badjuju is out of here**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aren't you proud of me? I actually followed through with what I said I'd do. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Jack flew quickly towards the forest where Rosi's home sweet tea pot was. Followed closely by the Guardians in North's sleigh. He landed recklessly before running to he tiny clearly, almost face planting in the process. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the shattered tea pot. Slowly, as if in a daze, he walked up to the porcelain and fell to his knees. Tears started to form in his eyes as he picked up a broken piece. He quickly wiped them away when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him. Tooth landed to his right and sighed sadly, a hand landing on his shoulder for comfort.

Jack stoned his face and stood, turning to face the others. "Who is the bastard that did this?" he asked angrily, all signs of his usual cool, lighthearted demeanor gone.

The Guardians stood shocked for a moment before North cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "Follow me." He said nervously. The others looked at each other, all wearing confused expressions. They followed after the barely man nonetheless. North walked over to his sleigh and hastily pulled a book out from under the back seat. He turned to the others and nodded before opening the book he spoke coolly to Jack, "The others have heard this tale, so I suppose it's only fair to tell you everything." He took a fortifying breath before looking at the book and reading from it.

 _North's Story_

When humans were first created three siblings were created as the most powerful being. One, the first son, was given the power of all things good. When he came into his prime he found a more private place to watch over all the earth, protecting his birthright. The middle child, a girl, was given the power of evil. And she knew how to use it. She chose instead to go underground rather than up to the sky like her brother. She would only ever cause chaos for her own enjoyment. She had times where she would take over control of the world, and in the dark ages she created a henchman, by the name of Pitch Black. Her older brother's own Golden Guard General. The earth fell into flames and out of the ashes, the third sibling was born. A child created to be more powerful than her older siblings combined. She was made not to know her full potential though, to serve her duty. That duty being to keep balance between her brother and sister.

For fifty years after her birth the battle for balance raged on. Finally, she was able to drain her sister's powers and trap her in her domain underground. Pitch was still causing a ruckus though, so she ordered her brother to create worthy earthbound beings to protect the world from minor dangers. The brother did as he was told and these beings became the spirits of the world, though he carefully selected four to fight Pitch alone. This is how the Guardians came to be.

These three siblings were known as: David, Mary and Rosilindis. Though they went on to be known as: The Man in the Moon, Queen Narcissa and The Keeper.

 _Back to Reality_

"For years The Keeper has done her job and let just the right amount of chaos through." North concluded, slamming the book shut. "Her sister is the one who has taken her and thrown off the balance. She wishes to send us into another dark age."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait." Jack said, holding his hands up, "Rosi, is Manny's little sister?" He asked, not believing that for a second.

"According to legend she is." Tooth said softly, "But, there is no confirmation, since before now you were the only one who knew she actually was real. Every spirit believes that The Keeper is nothing more than a legend told to keep misbehaviors in check." she said, looking back at the spot the teapot had been.

Jack followed her gaze and felt rage boil in him again. But that rage was partly replaced by curiosity at the scorch marks left leading away from the pieces and towards the lake. He walked away from the group and up to the nearest scorch mark. He knelt down and examined the black patch of grass. upon feeling it he realized that it wasn't scorch but rather a stain. He pulled his hand away and saw the black residue left on his fingers. He turned to look at the confused looks of his companions.

He looked back at the substance on his fingers, "It's shadow." He said once again turning to the others. "It's not a burn mark, it's a living shadow trail." Amazement filled his voice.

The others though just stiffened and horror filled their eyes. "That ain't a good thing mate." Bunny said nervously. "She's only able to do that if she's reached almost full power."

"We must get back to the pole and contact Man in Moon." North said, the others agreeing. They all scrambled into the sleigh, Jack and Sandy barely sitting before North took off. Jack looked back at the forest before stoning his face once more. Vowing then and there that he would save Rosi, even if it's the last thing he did.

* * *

 **How's that for a fast update? Two in one day? Huh? Am I doing good or what? Please review... Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

 **-Bad juju is out of here**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I am doing great with this. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please feel free to give me any recommendations you have. I always open to hear them, along with any complaints or remarks you have. Enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

It had been hours since Narcissa had tormented and threatened her. And for that whole time Rosi had been trying to go back to her normal form. Though her efforts were in vain, she was to panicky. Her heart beating quickly and thumping against her ribcage. The pounding filling her ears and making her lungs jump into overdrive. If she couldn't get her wings back she was powerless. But if she'd never let her guard down she wouldn't be here in the first place. She cursed under her breath for letting Jack do that to her. The only time she wasn't on constant vigilance was when she was with Jack.

She sighed in defeat and slumped against the cold medal bars, feeling the iron digging into her wrists, causing yet more cool blood to drip down and stain her arms. Her brown fading into red hair falling in her face as she let her head fall forward. The sticky sweat covered clumps swinging pathetically around her. Her chest heaved with her pants as tears filled her eyes. She tried to shake them away, but when she remember what Narcissa had said she found they flowed freely, adding to the appearance of her being a useless pathetic creature.

She shook her head frantically as visions of Jack's and the other Guardian's bodies strewn lifelessly at her feet. She looked up and whispered into the darkness a promise she'd keep with her life. "Narcissa, you are never going o lay a hand on Jack Frost, this I vow on the very center of who I am." at that she screamed as a glowing "X" was cut into her skin, right above her heart.

* * *

The sleigh crashed hazardly into the room as the Guardians all scrambled out and to the globe room. They skidded to a halt as the figure dressed in all silver with striking blonde hair turned to face them. "You're late." He spoke with authority, "I assume you already know what has happened and who is responsible." At their confused nods the man continued. "I supposed introductions are in order." he said politely, "I'm afraid it has been a while since I've had and face time with others. You see I am-"

"Manny." Tooth interrupted.

"In the flesh." he confirmed with a bow. "No time for pleasantries though, more important matters are afoot." His tone went serious, "My sister has arisen and broken free from her shackles. Pitch's little outburst was merely distraction to take my attention away from his creators prison. She used the sudden increase in chaos to escape her bonds and-"

"That's all good to know, but I'm more concerned with saving Rosi." Jack interrupted.

At that all the others turned to look at the winter spirit shocked. Manny cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to himself. "In due time, Jack. First we must figure out what my sister is planning." He responded clearly.

Jacks blood boiled at Manny's lack of interest in saving Rosi. "What about your other sister?!" He angrily shouted. "She is being held captive by the very essence of evil and don't care enough to use your powers to save her?!" He accused. Everyone looked at the boy, surprised by his words. "We have to save her, bottom line. It doesn't matter what Narcissa's end goal is. Because if we get Rosi back, Narcissa won't even get that far!" He said in a very angry tone.

"My dear child, it is not so simple." Manny said walking towards the angered teen. "Narcissa has trapped Rosilindis in the same prison used to trap her for seven-hundred years. Meaning it will likely be impossible to free her unless one has the instructions Rosilindis created when she made the prison."

Jack glared at the others before a thought popped into his head. "Wait." He said turning to Manny, "would you be able to shrink me down? Because I could go to her home and find the book she wrote the instructions in." The others all looked at him nervously.

"That is..." Manny started, "Brilliant." He finished with a bright smile spreading over his face and crinkling his eyes.

* * *

"Your little Frost friend is quite dumb." That stupid voice rang out through the darkness again. "He's falling right into my trap to capture him and the others. Then the real fun begins."

"You even try to lay a finger on him and you'll regret it." Rosi warned darkly.

"Oooo..." Narcissa said, appearing right in front of the cage, "A new development, my little brat, you have feelings for this young man, don't you?"

"Don't you dare." Rosi growled.

"Oh, but now I must." Narcissa stated, fading away into the shadows, he laughter echoing throughout the cave, only adding to Rosi's anger. "Time to pay Jack Frost visit."

* * *

 **Okay, so there is that chapter. I will have the next one up as soon as possible and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think.**

 **-Bad juju is out of here**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, tis me again. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. this next chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I hope you won't mind much, since I gave you two updates in one day before. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

The sleigh landed with less damage this time, thought the passengers were all eager to get back on the ground. Piling out, they all ran towards Rosi's destroyed pot. Jack stopped in front of it and turned to Manny. He took a deep breath before nodding. The others shared nervous glances before Manny began to shrink Jack down. Jack groaned in pain as his muscles and bones shifted and shrunk. It was weird to actually feel pain from it, any time Rosi shrunk him he felt nothing. After the pain subsided he opened his eyes and looked around. He was tiny, the giant tea pot towering over him evidence enough.

Jack quickly ran to the destroyed structure and stepped inside the rubble. Anger flared in him at the sight of his friend's crushed and demolished living space. He looked around for a while before heading towards one of the many bookcases that lined her walls. He knows how anal the girl was about labeling so logically all he'd have to do is find the book that says something along the lines of "Prison Cage Instructions" Of course though, after a while of searching through the hundreds of books she had, Jack realized that this was the one thing she didn't use logic with. Jack groaned in annoyance as he threw probably the two-hundredth some-odd book behind him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed in defeat.

He turned, having the full intention to have Manny grow him again, when a broken door caught his eye. Jack knew that door very well, he couldn't count how many times he's tried breaking into it. Every time though Rosi would catch him and nearly kill him. He cautiously walked towards the door, his hand pushing the remnants out of the way so he could look at the room beyond. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

A giant golden scale sat directly in the middle of the room. One tray labeled "Good" and the other "Evil" On the evil side of the room, shadows cast about the walls and ceiling, dead roots climbed up from the ground and wrapped around the tray. On the other side of the room though was a different story. Light shined, seeming to come from the tray itself and vines and flowers climbed high to the sky and wrapped around the "Good" tray, trying in vain to level the two again. And directly in the middle of the two sides, a battle for dominance was being fought. Evil was easily winning.

Jack's eyes however, fell on the desk on the opposite side of the room. Or more specifically the book sitting on top of it. Simple gold letters spellings out the title, "Narcissa's Cage Manual" Jack yelled triumphantly before carefully running and grabbing the book.

Though he was met with resistance as the live vines pinned the book down. They started to wrap around his arm and he panicked, propping the book and stumbling back. A vine raised up and tripped him, as he fell to the ground more vines wrapped around his legs and bound his hands. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing more than a straggled cry left his mouth as a vine wrapped around his head and silenced him. He felt a horrid panic set in as more vines wrapped around him. When he realized only his eyes were left uncovered the vines dragged him under the desk and a curtain fell in front of him.

He was trapped and there was no way out and no way to alert anyone to his situation. He had failed.

* * *

 **Okay, so there's that. I hope you liked it. And hope you'll review. Until next time my lovelies.**

 **-Bad juju is out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I am back. I am back because of however it was that left me that loooooong review, I would like to thank you that made me feel great about this story. Thank you so much. I do hope you all enjoy this story, and I hope you'll tell me what you think of this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **I Don't own RotG**

* * *

 _Outside the house with the others at the same point_

Manny sighed s he picked up Jacks discarded staff. "It's been a while sense I've had to do that." He mumbled. Turning to the others he sat down on a stump that had magically appeared behind him. And now we wait for Jack to return with the book." The others agreed and sat down as well. Hours seemed to pass by with no sign of Jack. Bunny had started pacing; Sandy was making random sand sculptures, a dog, a soccer player, an airplane; North had started sharpening his swords; Manny had pulled a book out of god knows where; and Tooth had started tearing grass out of the ground and making a little pile to her right.

Finally Bunny stopped pacing and spoke, "I don't like this." The others also stopped their own activities and turned to the Assuie. "He's been in there for hours, what if something happened to him, we should've never let him go in there, at least not alone."

"I assure you Bunnymund," Manny said calmly, not even bothering to look up from his book. "If young Mister Frost was truly in danger, I would know. He is simply having troubles finding the manual. It is quite difficult to find something that important when my dearest sister is behind it." Bunny seemed to calm down at the statement. Though he did go back to the irritating pacing.

Barely a moment later Manny stood suddenly. "Something has happened." He said quickly taking a step towards the pot. He halted his movements though when a sinister laughter filled the forest. "No." He said his voice quiet but laced with enough horror to alert the others who the voice belongs to. They all, even Manny, jumped into defensive stances, ready to fight. But nothing but Narcissa came towards them.

"You really thought I wouldn't figure out what you were planning?" She asked in her sickeningly sweet tone. "This was my plan from the beginning, get together all of those who possesses the ability to destroy me." She said looking at them all and gasping. "But wait, one is missing." With a flick of her wrist all the Guardians weapons were swiped away from them and huge shadowed hands reached from the ground and wrapped around the five beings, trapping them without much struggle. Narcissa calmly walked up to a struggling Manny and smiled poisonously at him. "Why don't I go get the sixth member of your little army, hmm?" She laughed as her body shrunk.

When she reached the correct size she walked into the rubble she left behind before. She calmly started to search the sad excuse for a domain for the white haired teen. That calmness soon dissipated though. After searching every room but on the evil women screamed before turning to the last room. She walked in and smiled at the tipped scale. But her lip twitched in anger for he wasn't in there either. She angrily stormed out and grew herself to normal size. She walked towards Manny with a scowl that would kill and mortal.

"Alright, David," She said spitting his birth name out, "Where is the little season brat?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, sister." Manny said calmly, "He was in the house last I checked." He said thoughtfully.

Narcissa growled before wrapping her long pale fingers around his neck and raising him slightly off the ground. "You are in no position to be snide with me, brother. Now tell me, where is he?!"

"I know not where he is Narcissa." Manny choked out looking down at his sister, "I guess your plan failed." She didn't like that and threw him the ground.

"You'll pay for this." Tooth said angrily, still struggling against the shadows.

Narcissa turned to her, "Oh no my dear, but you will." She said darkly. "Away with them, lock them up." She commanded the shadows which proceeded to drag the captives underground. Narcissa looked around and glared before following the shadows.

* * *

 **Okay, so there it is. I hope you liked it. Please review.**

 **-Bad juju out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I am so sorry for the late update, but I got busy and I couldn't find the notebook I had this all written in. I am so sorry. Please forgive me? Enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Jack was confused. He wax trapped; couldn't move, couldn't speak- yet he felt as if he was protected from something. He knew Rosi's security measures, and this wasn't it. If he struggled, instead of tightening the vines would simply shift so he was more comforting. He suddenly heard footsteps enter the house. He frantically tried to break free or scream, thinking it was one of his fellow Guardians. The vines, though, strengthened around his limbs, seeming nervous. Through the thin curtain covering him he saw a women walk into the room, a deafening silence following her. A moment passed before the silence was broken by an angry grown and the women stormed out of the house.

he heard indistinctive yelling out in the clearing before a deadly silenced fell. After a moment the vines fell away from him and he panted, scrambling out from under the desk. He watched as the book that had fallen on the floor was slowly revealed by the vines. He reached for it, but jumped back as it suddenly started to glow. The old leather-bound book slowly rose in the air and Jack's eyes followed it with wonder. Suddenly it opened and a cloud emerged from the pages. A vision of Rosi appeared in the center of the room, shrouded by the cloud still but there. Jacks throat hitched and he tried to hold back tears.

The vision smiled at him before speaking, "Jack Frost." It said, drawing his full attention. "If you are watching this, it means that Narcissa has risen and captured me. It also mean she has taken the Guardians and my idiot brother." Jack's eyes widened at that. "The only reason she didn't get a hold of you is because of me. Now is the time I be completely honest with you lest you fall into her hands as well." The vision suddenly walked out of the cloud and up to Jack. The book carefully landed on the desk, still open.

Vision Rosi held out her hand, which Jack took with little thought. Surprisingly enough his hand didn't go through her. Startled he stared at their clasped hands with confusion. Vision Rosi hauled him up to his feet and laughed at his expression. "Jack, this is my spirit, its as alive as you are." it stated simply, "It's time you know exactly what you're up against." it stated before moving to look at the scale.

 _Rosi's Explanation_

I am the Keeper. I have always been, but I didn't go into hiding. I went into secret so that people would still behave as normal. I did my job, I just did it secretly. I am Manny's little sister, but the story North most likely told you is not true.

The three of us were all siblings, but we weren't born in the beginning of time. We were born to a poor Sumerian farmer and his wife. We all died at young ages, that much is true. Manny was the oldest, born a David, he unfortunately died before the first year of his life had passed. Two years later our sister Marry was born, she lived a month and half before death took her as well. four years after that I was born. Though I lived to the age of five, I was taken by a rampage on my village. After death, David was given the duty to protect all good in the world, due to his birth ending the family squabble between my mothers people and my father's people. For the two years before Mary's birth he grew into a young man and served his duty well. One year after his death, he chose to make his eternal home the moon. The domain of all good was believed to be in the sky. When news of Mary's birth reached him, he was ecstatic and spent extra care to make sure she had the life he couldn't live. But death had different plans, David was able to hold him off for a time. but one night when Death tried again, David decided to leave his domain and fight death personally. The battle want sideways though and in the crossfire sat Mary. She died and in her death she sought revenge. But not against death, David was her target. And since that day she's made it her mission to make him pay. And since that vow was made she has become the very essence of evil.

After four years of my brother and sister fighting, Fate decided to bring in a median. So, I was born in the spring. fate had planned for me to die in birth, but my brother had already failed with Mary and he wasn't about to create another. For five years he was able to keep Death away, but when a rigorous harsh battle broke out between him and Mary, Death was going to take his shot. Unfortunately, the armies beat him to it.

It is true that I was made a new from the ashes, I died in a fire. After that event Fate gave me the scale and I set out to restore the balance my siblings had destroyed. It took years but I finally created a cage that could hold Narcissa. That is where I am now being held.

 _Back to Reality_

Vision Rosi turned to Jack suddenly, "They say I don't know my power, but I do. My power is why the vines hid you from my sister." It said stepping closer to Jack. Jack found himself doing the same until their noses almost touched. "I made a vow, one that swore upon my very center that she wouldn't be able to lay a finger on you." The vision looked deep into Jack's eyes, leaning ever so closer to him, "I wouldn't be able to live without you. It mumbled, eyes closing.

Jack did the same as he tried to close the distance between their lips. He never did though, and the slamming of the book behind him caused his eyes to shoot open. She was gone. But now Jack knew the full story of why she exists. He also knew why she couldn't escape Now it was only a matter of where that cage was. and how he was supposed to open it.

* * *

 **Well, there you go, I truly hope you all enjoyed that. I will have the next chapter up before the end of next week. And I promise I wont lose the notebook again. Until next time. Please review my lovelies.**

 **-Badjuju out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, ok I have a good excuse this time for the late update. My brother is in the hospital so I have been unable to write recently. But it is 2 o'clock in the morning and I am able to write for a bit as I cant sleep. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to have the next one up as soon as I get the chance. Please enjoy and review.**

 **I don't own RotG.**

* * *

 _Narcissa's Lair_

Rosi's eyes flew open and she drew in breaths of air like she had been holding her breath for a hundred years, her head fell forward causing the whole cage to shake with the force of her breathing. She gulped as tears streamed down her face, a pained scream leaving her as the shackles yet again cut into her wrist and more blood spilled from the opening. She blankly stared panting at the bottom of the cage, her stomach dropping as the fear of the situation fully set in.

After what seemed like hours, she finally finally heard the cave come alive with angered yelling. She let a sly pained smile spread across her face as her cage shook violently causing her smile to fall as the chains god into her again. She looked up and saw her sister standing dangerously on the other side of the bars, her held boiling anger.

"What did you do?!" She demanded, her voice booming through the caverns

"Wha-what are you ta-talking about?" She questioned, her voice breaking.

"You know exactly whatI am talking about, you insolent little bitch!" She yelled, grabbing the cage and shaking it. "You sent your spirit out and hid the brat!"

"Sending out my spirit had nothing to with hiding Jack." Rose shot back, lifting her head enough so that Narcissa could see the glowing 'X' imbedded over her heart.

Narcissa's eyes widened and the realization in her eyes quickly changed to anger ass her eyes narrowed, "You bitch," Came the cold response, "Well, if I can't touch him I guess I will just have to find someone who can. I think Pitch would love some overdue revenge." She said darkly before vanishing.

Rosi let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She needed to warn Jack that Pitch was soon to enter the war. But for the moment she needed to rest, sending out her spirit over that distance was far more difficult than she made it seem. She was about to let her eyes slid close when she heard chains rattling, and her opened again looking out at the cage that had been raised level to hers. The Guardians and her brother were locked un, trapped like her. Unlike her, though, they weren't chained to the wall or the floor, they were free roam around the cage. None of them seemed to have noticed her so she repositioned her wrists, causing the shackles to clang and rattle around loudly. The sudden noise caused them all to turn to her. "Hello David."

Reflex seemed to fill Manny's entire being, "Oh, thank the stars you are alright." he said, letting his posture fall ever so slightly.

"Alright?" She asked in disbelief, "I am currently covered in blood chained in the cage that I, myself, created to trap being of immense power and the people who are meant to save ,e are, of course, trapped in a cage right across from my own. The last hope o stopping the pure embodiment of evil is a teenager that hasn't heard half of the story on any of this and hasn't even figured out the full magnitude of his powers. So if that sounds like I am alright then we are all screwed."

"You saved Jack?" Manny asked.

"My vow did, yes." She answered cringing slightly as the 'X' made itself present again. Manny's eyes widened and he looked at her with concern. Rose sighed, "I know it is a dangerous vow but at this point it is our only hope."

"Wise." Came the response from North, "A vow made by someone with your power will remain unbreakable till your death. Jack will be safe."

"For now," Rosi said solemnly. "I need to warn him, Narcissa is going to send Pitch after him."

"You don't need to worry about that kid." Bunny spoke up reassuringly, "that snowman can handle pitch."

"I hope you are right." She mumbled finally letting exhaustion and fear take over her mind and blacking out. The faintest echo of her name being called faded into the endless black as her eyes fell shut.

* * *

Pitch crept through the tunnels slowly before reaching the cavern he was looking for, in the center Narcissa loomed dangerously over a table mumbling angrily under her breath. Pitch cleared his throat to alert her of his presence, "You wanted to see me, your eminence?"

Without turning to look at him she spoke coldly, "It seems fate has granted you one last chance to redeem yourself, Black." finally se turned a dark smile lining her face, "You will bring Jack Frost to me at any and all costs."

A dark sinister smile spread across the mans face, "With pleasure." He responded darkly before the shadows enveloped him. The twos sinister laughed echoed and combined as Narcissa turned back to the table.

"All is as it should be, dear Fate."

* * *

 **Ok, so I know that its short but it looked longer on paper. I will try to have the next chapter up soon and I will try to make it longer. I hope that you still enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time.**

 **-Badjuju out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I am back. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and please tell me what you thought. Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Jack clutched the book to his chasten a death grips he walked out of the rubble that was all that was liftoff Rosi's house. Just like the spirit of Rosi had predicted all the Guardians along with Manny were gone. Jack looked back at the house and began to panic when he realized that without Manny he was stuck in this small form, he ran around frantically trying to find something that could return him back to his normal size. He froze when the book clutched in a death grip in his arms began to glow brightly. Curiously he looked down at the book, slowly he opened the pages expecting Rosi to appear again but instead he was blinded by a sudden flash of white his sight came back he was shocked to find himself his normal size again. He shook his head and walked over to where his staff had been discarded earlier and bent down to pick it up. That was when he noticed the shadow spots forming a circle, he could only assume that was where the Guardians were when Narcissi ambushed them. He stood straight and stoned his face before flying up into the sky and freezing. He was going to go back to the pole but by now Narcissa had to have had scouts at every domain looking for him. He turned to look at the town below him and decided that Jamie's house was his safest option at the moment.

He flew swiftly to the ever so familiar house and tapped on the second story window that led into the child's room, moments later the bright brown eyes of one Jamie bennet came into view. The boy excitedly threw open the window exclaiming, "Jack!" He pulled the winter spirit into a tight hug as soon as he was through the window. "I knew you would come back. I knew it wasn't a dream." He mumbled into Jack's stomach.

Jack, still not used to people believing in him, took a moment before he returned the tight hug. Jamie pulled away with a calm smile an looked up at the fun loving spirit, his smile fell at the spirits worried expression. "Whats wrong Jack?" He asked, "Is it Pitch?"

"No, it's something much worse." Jack said looking at the book again.

Jamie followed the others gaze, "What's that?" He asked taking the book out of Jack's hands and looking through the pages, "Why do you have random book about a cage?" He turned another page and his eyes widened, "That is written in different languages." he added confused.

Jack sighed watching the younger boy flip through the pages, "Because that cage is the only thing that can stop the evil that has come back, but the only person who fully understands how the cage works is currently trapped in it." He said as his head fell in sorrow.

Jamie looked nervously at his friend before looking back down to the book, "Well, it looks like this book had every detail of the cage in it, maybe you could just use it to break the person out." He suggested.

Jack looked up at the child, "Jamie, I need you to do something for me." Jamie nodded enthusiastically, "I need you to keep this book safe and find out what it says about getting people out of the cage." He explained hopefully.

Jamie nodded, "Okay, but first you need to fully explain what is going on."

Jack let out a relieved sigh and nodded his head. both he and Jamie went and sat on the boys bed, Jamie looked at Jack expectantly. Jack set the book aside and began to recap the events that had brought him here in as much detail as he could. Jamie listened intently to every word Jack said.

After he had finished Jamie had the same worried look and confused look on his face that Jack had come in with. The child looked at the book on the bed beside the two and spoke, "So if this book really had everything about this cage in it, doesn't it make sense that this Narcissi lady would want to ensure that no one could relate Rosi?" He asked.

Jack nodded, "That is why I want you to keep it safe." He explained, picking up the book and flipping through the pages. the hand written instructions having faded and some words missing altogether making some parts of the book hard to understand.

Jamie swiped the book out of Jack's hands, "I promise I will. But some of it is going to be difficult to read. When Rosi wrote this she switched form multiple languages, but luckily I have google." He smiled proudly, reaching a part of the book that looked like it was written in German. "Hey look!" Jamie exclaimed pointing to a certain passage that was written in English. "It's entitled 'Location', this must be where the cage is." e mumbled reading on, Jack leaned over and started to read over the boys shoulder. "It says the cage is deep within the caverns of the Zagros mountains in Iraq."

Jack took the book back and smiled, "Near where she lived when she was alive." he remembered. He went to turn the page when the book began to glow again, causing both boys to freeze. Jack quickly set the book on the ground waiting for Rosi to appear again. Though the book just kept glowing causing Jack's head to tilt in confusion. "What's happening Ja-" Jamie started, but his voice caught in his throat at the sound of a familiar sinister laugh.

A chill ran up both their spines at the sound. Jack turning to look at the shadowed corner and darkly uttered one name through clenched teeth, "Pitch."

"Hello frost."

* * *

 **Ok so I know this is short but the next chapter is super long, I promise. Please leave a review and until next time.**

 **-Badjuju is out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and here is the long chapter where a lot happens and I will have a lot of mistakes which I apologize for beforehand. Please enjoy.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Pain. Emptiness. Annoyance. Anger. All the feelings Rosi awoke to. Covered in her own blood and trapped in a cage she created to be inescapable. Her breaths were labored and every movement caused the wretched cuffs to cut further into her skin. Her skin rippled across her back wanting to release her wings but being unable to as her powers were constantly being drained. She slowly opened her eyes and painfully raised her head to look into the cage across from her and saw through the bars the Guardians all asleep on the floor, the only one awake was Manny. Rose observed her brother closely for the first time in centuries.

The resent events seemed to have taken their toulon more than just her, Manny had become very pale and his eyes had lost their joyful sparks. His once eternal smile that was as bright as the sun itself was now a hopeless frown, his bright eyes dulled and sunken and his silver hair disheveled. His pristine white suit was stained, the right sleeve almost torn off and a huge rip along the left pants legs, his tie strewn and caller askew from the center, even multiple buttons from his jacket were missing. Even his once strong sure posture was now frail and slumped in defeat. Rose felt her heart shattering at the image.

She absentmindedly shifter, causing the chains to bite into her ankles, Manny's head shot up at her scream of pain. He ran to the edge of his own cage barely able to avoid stepping on any of the Guardians in his haste. Manny looked at his sister with worry filling his entire form, a fearful "Rosi?" was choked out. She looked into his eyes and saw the plead for hope in them, wanting some form of reassurance from her.

"I can't give that to you, David." She said sorrowfully, "I can't say things will work out in our favor. I am powerless in here and the only one who can get me out is probably in too much of panic to do anything," She hung her head in defeat, "There is only one hope for us us to defeat Narcissi. You know why she is doing this and you know there is only one way to stop her." her eyes met Mannys.

Manny's whole form stiffened, "You don't mean-" At her nod his the changed to anger, "You can't do that, it will kill you! Rose you are of no use to us dead."

"I am of even less use powerless David." She choked out, "I have to do this. I have to get out." Manny's face softened at her words, "And just maybe Fate will be on our side."

Laughter filled the caverns waking the Guardians, "You really believe Fate cares?" Narcissa asked, appearing infant of the two cages, "Fate caresser _nothing_." She said articulating the word nothing. She smiled a dangerous smile as she flew closer to the cages ignoring Rosi and instead looking at Manny, "Do really think fate would have let what happened to us happen if he cared?" She smacked the edge of the cage making it swing and the captives to lose their balance snd fall over, "You must stop hiding behind fate to justify your actions." She concluded, glaring at Manny.

"And you must do the same." Rose spoke up, "Be honest sissy, there is one person you can get away with blaming for any of what has happened to you." She raised her head defiantly, her normal air of power returning, "Me. And when I get out of her, as I promise you I will, I am going to end your pitiful existence on this earth permanently." She finished coldly.

Narcissa laughed loudly, "with the state you are currently in I would not make such threats like that."

Rosi smirked, "let me out and see just the condition I am in."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked dangerously, raising his staff at Pitch and pushing Jamie behind him.

Pitch laughed and casually walked towards the two, "I a came for revenge." He responded darkly.

Jack snickered and rolled his eyes, "I would hate to beat you twice in such a small amount of time, but so be it." He shot back.

As Pitches face hardened and his arms raised the book suddenly started to glow yet again, only this time it shot from Jamies hands and onto the floor flying open and in a flash of light Rosi stood in-between the two. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asked looking between the two, "No, good." She continued without giving anyone a chance to speak and turning to look at Pitch, "I have a proposition for you."

"And why would I accept anything you have to offer?" Pitch asked angrily.

"Because one way or another I am going to get out of here, now I am offering you the chance to spare yourself from my hand when I do." she answered, taking Pitch's silence as a sign to go on. "When I get out of here I will end my sister, permanently. Now that means that there will be a job opening, help me and that job is yours." She bartered looking at him expectantly.

Pitch laughed unbelieving, "When you fail in defeating Narcissa she will kill me for helping you." he shot back, "She is much to powerful for anyone to beat."

"No, there is one who she can't beat." Rose replied, something in her voice making Jacks eyebrow shoot up with wonder, that wonder tightened by itch's sudden scared expression.

"You can't possibly be thinking that." He said surely.

"I have no choice. Now do we have a deal?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Once this is all over I get to take my shot at Frost." He said glaring at Jack.

Jack scoffed knowing what Rosi would say, "Deal." She responded shaking Pitch's hand.

"Hey!" He shouted finally drawing the attention of the girl, "What?"

"You can take him." She said matter-of-factly.

"He'll be more powerful." Jack stated.

"As will you." Rose immediately shot back, "Look Jack, I know you hate him but right now I am dying and I need you to work with him to get me out." She said calmly walking over and putting her hand on the boy's shoulder, "I can tel you exactly where in this book it will tell you how to get me out, but it takes two beings with enough power to open the cage. If Pitch brings you to the ravens then you and he can get me out and then he can lead us out them." She explained looking at Jack expectantly.

Jack thought for a moment before looking at the girls hopeful expression and singing, "What page?"

She broke into a smile, "Eighty-four, now Pitch when you bring him leave the book. Tell her he didn't have it of something." She explained both nodding, "And make sure it looks believable." She added as her image began to fade, "I have to go now, good luck." She said before she disappeared in a flash of light.

Pitch stared at Jack who slowly picked up the book, "well, it looks like we have a common goal now." He dropped his defense and sauntered over to other spirit and looked over his shoulder at what the book had written about getting someone out of the cage. Like Rosi had said that page had everything they needed to know, after they had studied it to the dot Jack turned and handed Jamie the book telling him to keep it safe until they got back. At his confirmation that he would Jack turned back to Pitch and nodded his head. Pitch did the same before snapping his fingers and watching at Shadows reached up and wrapped around Jacks wrists and mouth, effectively binding Jamie could even blink the two were enveloped by shadows and were gone.

* * *

Narcissa stood in her cavern and stared at the wall with a triumphant smile on her face when she head the clattering behind her and turned to see Pitch holding a shepherds hook with Jack Frost bound next to him. A sinister smile spread across her face at the sight, "Wonderful job Mr. Black." She said as she walked over to the two, "You shall be greatly rewarded for this."

"I know." Pitch responded with a smile of his own. Narcissi laughed at his words and walked out of the cavern and into the tunnel behind him not even waiting to see if he followed. Pitch luckily knew what her intention was and pushed Jack out to follow her. In not time they had arrived in the largest of the caverns where high above their heads hung two cages. Jack saw the sight and felt anger flare in his blood as his eyes hardened, but he kept it under control as Pitch shoved him forward onto a large raised platform.

As Narcissa spread her arms the platform began to raise even higher until it was level with the cages. Her body blocked both Jack's view of the cages and the cages view of Jack."Good morning." She sang in a piercing voice causing the cages to rattle and shake with movement. "I have a surprise for all of you." She taunted as she stepped to the side to reveal Jack.

A resounding "Jack fell from all the guardians mouths.

Jacks eyes immediately went to the cage that had Rosi and felt his blood outright boil at the sight. She was chained to the wall, her hair messily clumping around her, blood dripping down her arms and staining her clothes, her eyes were bloodshot and her clothes were torn. She looked like crap as she met his own gaze slightly nodding before turning to look at her sister with a glare.

"You want to know the best part?" She asked, "In your weakened stake I can do this." She said before turning and touching Jack's forehead. When she did a gut-wrenching scream was torn from Rosi's throat at a glowing 'X' burned farther into her skin. Her scream echoed throughout the cavern and made tears prick out of the corners of Jakc's eyes and he yanked his head way from Narcissa's hand. The women just laughed, "Oh I told you that vow would kill you." She said before turning to Pitch, "Where's the book?" She asked.

"He didn't have it." Pitch responded simply.

Narcissa growled, "Put him with the others." She commanded, watching as Pitch shoved him into the cage with the Guardians. She nodded and slowly lowered the platform.

As Jack landed on the cold metal floor the Guardians surrounded him, "It is ok Jack, we will still find a way out." North said reassuringly looking to the others who had all put on brave faces. "You did best."

"I have a way out." Jack said as he stood on his feet and walked over to the edge to look at Rosi, "Well, we got in, but now I don't have my staff." He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She didn't respond immediately, her head hung low and her shoulders shaking as the "x" finally dimmed to nothing more than a scar on her skin. She raised her head ever so slightly and showed her tear stained cheeks, "Now we wait for Pitch to hold up his end of the bargain." She said simply before slumping against the bars behind her.

And so they did, Jack leaned against the edge to the cage and watched Rosi's unsteady breathing at her body slightly shook making a mental list of everything he's going to do to Narcissa when they get out. They waited, and waited, and waited, and when Jack was about to start screaming his head off a shadow appeared in the cage and as it drew away Pitch stood there with Jack's staff in hand. "Ready for this Frost?" He asked handing the staff over.

Jack cracked his neck before nodding and the both turned to look at Rosi's cage raising their arms and shooting a string of shadowed frost at the lock. In a bright surge of light the lock broke and fell to the ground, the for swinging open in its wake. Pitch opened the cage they stood in and Jack leapt into Rosi, quickly and quietly breaking the brittle cuffs and catching the girl as she fell forward into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and looked to Pitch nodding his head. The british man then created a slid of sorts and started pushing the confused guardians down it. He and Jack were the last ones to hit the ground and as soon as they did an angered yell erupted in the caverns causing the previously unconscious girl to stir in Jack's arms.

"You dare betray me!" It shouted as the women appeared infant of the group, "You did not think this would work did you?"

Everyone took defensive stance around Jack as she neared, Manny creating glowing whips much like the one's Sandy uses but stopped at the demanding voice sounding behind him. "No, we don't fight her." Everyone turned to look at Rosi confused, "Pitch, get us out." She said simply and Pitch nodded as the ground beneath them went dark with shadows and they all fell into it moments later coming out into the light of the Workshop.

Once they landed the Guardians all rounded on Pitch, "What is he doing here?" Bunny asked angrily.

"Helping you." Pitch responded.

Bunny scoffed, "And why would you help us?" He asked, "What is in it for you?"

"I have made my bargain already." Pitch said, "And all you need know is I am now on your side." The others didn't buy it and still stared at him threateningly.

Manny stepped forward and put his hand on Bunny's shoulder, "If you betray us it will not end well." He said before turning to look at Jack, "You should get her to somewhere where she can rest." He stated and Jack looked down to see that Rosi was indeed out again.

"Come, I shall show you to extra room." North said walking away from the group. Jack carefully adjusted the girl in his arms before following after the Russian man.

When they were gone Manny turned back to the rest of the group, "We must set up defenses, Bring whatever you have from your own domains and protect the workshop." he instructed, "Pitch put up and shadow sections you may have, if she comes within a continent of this place we need to know." Pitch nodded and set to work as the others gathered their defenses, Bunny tapping a hole in the ground and huge stone eggs popping up and marching to the front of the shop. Manny nodded in approval as he himself call down star warriors to guard the outside of the building. The magnificent soldiers glaring at Pitch as they walked by him and out the doors, their armor clanking loudly with their ordered steps. The yeti's set to work reenforcing the workshop with armored toy soldiers who followed after the star warriors and stood on the front line. The yeti's themselves armed themselves with whatever tools they could find and stood on constant guard. No one was getting anywhere close to the workshop no matter how powerful.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack followed North to the spare room where he set Rosi on the large bed, he turned to the large man and spoke, "I think I'll stay here and make sure she recovers well." North just nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Jack watched at the girls breathing went steady and the pain faded from her face, he raised his hand to her head and immediately felt the blood. He pulled his hand away and looked at the blood that had stuck to his hand, he looked around the room and saw the basin filled with water. He stood and grabbed a rag from the side of the table and wet it, walking back to sit on the edge of the bed he began cleaning the blood from her body. He started down at her ankles noticing that the blood had not been able to drip that far with it being on her ankles. When he finished with that the door slowly opened and Tooth stood in the doorway.

"I found her some clothes that she could change into when she was awake." She said floating over and laying a pile of clothes on the edge of the bed and putting her hand on Jack's shoulder. "How are you doing?" She asked noticing the blood stained cloth.

"I'm gonna kill her." Jack said with determination, as he wrapped Rosi's right arm and started once again cleaning the blood off.

Tooth looked at the boy with concern as his face hardened, "Jack," She said making his motions freeze, "She is too powerful for you to beat, I don't even know how she plans beating her." She explained, "I know she hit a nerve in you but you need to let people who have the power handle this." She said and Jack shot up glaring at her.

"You don't understand," He practically shouted, "I love her and she tortured her! I can't just ignore that, I can't just step back and let others handle this! I won't!" He said and tooth looked at him with shock in her eyes. "Go help the others." He said before turning away and ignoring her as she stood and walked out the room. When the door closed Jack felt the tears start to fall from his eyes, he wiped them away and got back to cleaning off the blood. When he was done he wiped off the sweat on her forehead and then grabbed her hand waiting for her to wake up.

What felt like hours later Rosi finally began to stir and sit up slowly, Jack looking at her concerned when she groaned. "I'm fine." She reassured, "Just sore." She explained as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her stand.

"Tooth brought you some clothes." He said reaching over and handing the clothes to her.

"I don't think red is really my color." She joked figuring the red cloak.

Jack laughed, "Well you wore the blood well." He joked back. Rose laughed and accepted them as well as his help getting to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. Jack sat on the bed waiting for her to come back out after she was changed. When she did come out she went straight to the water basin and washed the sweat and blood out of her hair as best she could before brushing it out with her fingers. She turned around and held her arms out in question to Jack. Jack meanwhile was just staring at her, she really did look good in the christmas red cloak, the simply red and gold dress she wore coming to end mid calf and swirling around her beautifully. Her hair though wet still hung more naturally around her shoulders and reminded Jack of her old self.

"You don't look like you're about to fight in a war." He said with all seriousness, "How are you going to win?" He asked.

Her eyes fell to the floor and she refused to meet his gaze, "I know someone who can defeat her." She said quietly. Ignoring anymore questions Jack would ask her she walked out the door and down the hall to join the others.

Manny's eyes lit up when he saw her and he ran to embrace her, "It is good to see you looking like yourself." He said to her as he pulled away, "We have surrounded the workshop with every means of force we have.

"That won't be enough," Rosi responded quickly, "Your armies are not going to be enough with your current levels of power." She explained and Manny looked at her surprised, "Its time to power up." She said with a smirk before turning and putting her hand to Jack's forehead. Jack suddenly felt a surge of power wash over him, at his surprised look she explained, "All of you were not given full access to your powers, I am giving you that access." She stated as she went around the room doing the same with the other Guardians.

Though when she skipped over Pitch he got angry, "Why are you not doing the same with me?" He asked.

"Because I am not stupid, last time we unlocked the potential of someone like you we got Narcissa, deal with what you have." She said in a commanding tone and Pitch backed down. "Prepare yourselves," She said turning to look at the group, "This isn't going to be easy."

* * *

 **I promised a long chapter and I delivered. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. I will try to have the next chapter up soon but my next couple of weeks are going to be rather busy. Until next time my lovelies.**

 **-Badjuju out**


End file.
